Ballet Lesson
Ballet Lesson is the thirty-first episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Peppa is excited about her very first ballet lesson and decides to teach Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and George how to dance. She is surprised to learn that Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig know a few ballet moves of their own. Plot Peppa steps into the classroom, where she will be taking a ballet lesson. She greets Madame Gazelle and spots her friends, Candy, Suzy, Rebecca, Danny, and Pedro. Madame Gazelle introduces Peppa to the class, to say that she will be joining them and they get straight into the lesson. First, Madame Gazelle has everyone practice some simple moves; which they all try, except for Suzy. Then, she shows them how to do a simple, graceful jump, but Peppa causes the entire room to shake everytime she jumps. She has everyone raise their arms and tells them to imagine they are swans, then asks what sort of a sound a swan makes. They all respond, by making their various animal sounds and run around the room, pretending to be swans. Eventually the lesson comes to an end and Peppa is picked up. She excitely tells Mummy Pig about everything she has done for the day. Madam Gazelle compliments how well Peppa did for today, and Peppa asks to show Mummy Pig. She agrees to watch, but tells her to wait until they get home, in order to show Daddy Pig and George, too. Upon getting home, Peppa runs inside and tells them her plans to show them what she learned. They are joined by Mummy Pig and Peppa claims it was very easy, though they will probably think it's really hard. She has music be turned on, then recalls what she learned, making her family copy her. She bends her knees to jump - but to her surprise, Daddy Pig also knows how to do it. He explains that in the past, he and Mummy Pig used to perform Ballet, and he wants to show Peppa and George a special move they used to do. At first Mummy Pig hesitates, since they are much older now, but he insists it will be fine and tosses her up into the air. As he catches her, he falls over, causing George to laugh before Daddy Pig comments that they should probably leave the ballet to Peppa. She agrees and claims that she is the best before resuming performing as a swan; ending with a snort. Characters Main Characters *Peppa Supporting Characters *Madame Gazelle *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig *George Minor Characters *Suzy Sheep *Candy Cat *Rebecca Rabbit *Danny Dog *Pedro Pony *Mummy Rabbit *Mummy Sheep Trivia *This is the first time in the series where the children (excluding Peppa and Suzy) don't wear normal clothes. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Ballet 1.PNG Ballet 2.PNG Ballet 3.PNG Ballet 4.PNG Ballet 5.PNG Ballet 6.PNG Ballet 7.PNG Ballet 8.PNG Ballet 9.PNG Ballet 10.PNG Ballet 11.PNG Ballet 12.PNG Ballet 13.PNG Ballet 14.PNG Ballet 15.PNG Ballet 16.PNG Ballet 17.PNG Ballet 18.PNG Ballet 19.PNG Ballet 20.PNG Ballet 21.PNG Ballet 22.PNG Ballet 23.PNG Ballet 24.PNG Ballet 25.PNG Ballet 26.PNG Ballet 27.PNG Ballet 28.PNG Ballet 29.PNG Ballet 30.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Times Where The Children Don't Wear Normal Clothes